China in love
by Tanith May
Summary: China sorrows is in love... and so is Skulduggery.
1. china

_**HELLO GUYS! I KNOW I'VE RECENTLY POSTED A STORY BUT I'M BORED AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO. SO I'M NOT SURE HOW THIS STORY WILL TURN OUT AND WEATHER IT WILL BE GOOD OR NOT BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE A ROUGH IDEA AS TO WHAT THIS STORY WILL BE LIKE. ANYWAY, THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT AND IT'S KIND OF JUST CHINA'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS. ENJOY :)**_

* * *

China was in love. She hated admitting it but she knew she couldn't run away from her feelings forever. Every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks would heat up when she heard his smooth, velvety voice. Every conversation they had left China stuttering, lost for words. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so charming, so admirable, so intelligent. He was also such a gentleman yet witty and humorous at the same time. She wanted him to love her back more than anything in the world. Yes, China Sorrows really did love the only living skeleton around, Skulduggery Pleasant.

* * *

 _ **TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT. THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL UPLOAD VERY SOON BECAUSE I STILL HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO.** _


	2. revealing the truth

**_THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES SKULDUGGERY BUT IT WILL STILL BE WRITTEN MORE FROM CHINA'S POINT OF VIEW. THE TEXT IN ITALIC ARE HER THOUGHTS. I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY._**

* * *

Skulduggery strode into the large, magnificent library. China was at the opposite end of the room, arranging some old looking books on an empty shelf.  
"China," Skulduggery said.  
China froze. Her heart began to beat rapidly and her legs felt like jelly. _'Calm down,'_ she thought to herself. _'He's just a friend... A tall... handsome friend'_ China shook her head. _'Don't be silly China. Your making a fool out of yourself.'  
_ "China," Skulduggery called again. China turned and saw him walking towards her, his shoes making a small tapping noise every step he took. She felt herself blush slightly and so she gave him a smile and quickly turned back around, pretending to be busy.  
"Hello," Skulduggery said. He was right by her side now. If he was able to breathe, China would probably have felt his breath down her neck.  
"Hello," she said finally. "Are you here to find information? About a new case perhaps? I'm sure I'll have something here..."  
"Actually," he interrupted, "I need to talk to you about something... in private."  
China's eyes widened. _'Maybe he loved her back. Maybe they could finally be together. Just maybe.'_

She lead the way into her immaculate apartment, motioned to a small, leather sofa and Skulduggery sat down. China decided to perch next to him. Both of them sat perfectly still.  
"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"China asked.  
"Well," Skulduggery began,"a few weeks ago I had a thought. And this thought has been bothering me ever since. It's distracting me, stopping me from thinking straight. I realized I can't hide it any longer." He paused.  
"Are you going to tell me what this 'thought' is?"  
"No. A Feeling."  
China raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry. I don't quite understand."  
"It's not a thought. It's a feeling. An emotion, if you will."  
There was a long moment of silence and when it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, China spoke.  
"You...you can tell me any...anything. You know, you...you can trust me," she said shakily. _'oh no. She was stuttering again' C_ hina mentally cursed to herself before focusing her attention on the skeleton sitting next to her. _  
_Skulduggery straightened up. "I think I'm in love with Valkyrie..."

* * *

 ** _SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO LIKE CHINA. I SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER NOT HAVING A HAPPY ENDING FOR HER BUT OH WELL LOL. I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT PART AS SOON AS I CAN BUT FOR NOW PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OPINION OF THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS._**


	3. Help?

**_SO, I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS STORY BECAUSE IT DIDN'T REALLY FIT AND THE BEST THING I COULD COME UP WITH IS 'CHINA IN LOVE'. PRETTY BORING HUH? IF ANYONE CAN THINK OF A BETTER TITLE THEN PLEASE TELL ME HA HA :) HERE'S PART 3 FOR YOU ALL._**

* * *

 _'No, this cant be'_ China thought. She was filled with so many different emotions: jealousy, sadness, anger and above all she was heartbroken, but she showed none of these. Instead she put a delighted smile on her face.  
"Have you told her?" China asked.  
"Not yet," Skulduggery admitted. "That's why I came to see you. I want you to help me plan the perfect way to tell her."  
"Me? why?"  
"Because your the closed female friend I have... well, apart from Valkyrie and Tanith but obviously I can't go to Valkyrie and I figured Tanith would just tell her straight away. I would just simply tell her but according to Fletcher she's a difficult person to impress so I need advise from a woman's point of view."  
"Oh, you told Fletcher?"  
"What? No! He talked to me for what seemed like hours about Valkyrie. He is so annoying."  
China couldn't help giggling. "Couldn't agree with you more."  
"So, will you help me then?"  
"Wait, so let me get this straight. You want _me_ to help you find the perfect way to tell Valkyrie you love her? Even after all I've done?"  
"The past is the past. It cannot be changed. I forgive you, China, and I trust you."  
"Well then, I don't see why not." China said cheerfully. Of course she could think of loads of reasons to object but for some reason she found herself agreeing to help him.  
"Thank you."  
China nodded. "And what do you think about..."  
Skulduggery's phone rang. "Sorry I've got to take this." And with that Skulduggery walked out the room, leaving China alone with her thoughts.

By the time Skulduggery came back, China was half asleep, day dreaming.  
"Hey, look I've been called to a meeting and I am being forced to attend. Is it alright if I came over tomorrow at 6 to discuss about you know who?" Skulduggery said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Sounds perfect."  
"Goodbye China and thank you." Skulduggery turned and showed himself out.  
After China was sure he had gone she sighed a long, sad sigh. A single tear of self pity rolled down her cheek before she laid back on the sofa and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _LOTS OF TAKING GOING ON HERE..._**


	4. wooded doors and jasmine tea

_**TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE... THAT REALLY SHOWS HOW MUCH SPARE TIME I HAVE. *SIGH***_

* * *

Skulduggery knocked on China's door. The sound echoed though the lonely corridors but only silence followed. No reply.  
"China?" he called. "It's me Skulduggery." He checked the time on his phone. Midnight. Skulduggery tried knocking again and this time he heard a quiet groan from inside. "China are you OK? I'm coming in." He twisted the door handle but it was locked. Skulduggery cursed and kicked the door down. Before him, China was lying on the sofa, yawning and stretching. Skulduggery smiled the best a skeleton could. He wondered why he had over reacted so much but his thoughts were cut short when China spoke.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow." Her voice was horse and croaky yet somehow more soft and soothing than anybody else's voice could ever be.  
"I have nothing better to do and Valkyrie wanted to spend time with her family so I thought I might come here. I didn't think you wold be asleep." Skulduggery said the last part sheepishly.  
China snorted. "That's very typical of her."  
"Indeed it is."  
China slowly sat up and yawned again. Her silky black hair was slightly messy. She ran her delicate fingers through it and soon it was back to normal, perfect.  
"You'll be fixing that then." China said and pointed at what was left of her handcrafted wooden door.  
Skulduggery glanced back at the mess he made and a wave of dread ran through him. "You know, I only broke that because I thought you were hurt."  
China stared at him and raised her eyebrow. Skulduggery knew that was his queue to get up a do what he was asked. Once China was satisfied she relaxed on the sofa, watching him work. She took note of ever move he made, admiring his skill and gracefulness.

Skulduggery spent over an hour fixing the door but he did the job well since it looked practically brand new when he finished. He then went straight to the kitchen and made China a cup of tea. He returned with a steaming mug filled with jasmine tea in his gloved hands. China took it gratefully and sipped the drink. She felt the warmth slip down her throat and spread around her entire body. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and enjoyed the moment.  
"So what was the meeting about then?" China asked.  
"Nothing important," Skulduggery replied.  
"It never is."  
"I like to think without me there, everyone would die of boredom."  
"Glad to see that ego of yours is still bigger than ever."  
"China my dear, my ego will never get smaller."  
China's stomach fluttered at the use of her name.

They talked and talked after that and it was only at 4 in the morning did Skulduggery decide to leave. He didn't need to sleep but China certainly needed rest.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at 6," Skulduggery said.  
China nodded and waved goodbye until he was out of sight. She closed the door, lent back against it and smiled to herself. "Tomorrow at 6," she whispered happily.

* * *

 _ **TA DA! THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR :)**_


	5. final night

_**THE FINAL CHAPTER! CONTAINS A LITTLE CHINDUGGERY SO I YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT**_

* * *

They met every day for two weeks after that. Each day China gave Skulduggery advise on how to impress girls. Each day China would look into those empty eye sockets knowing she will never have him. They would talk for hours, sharing laughs and playful insults. Today however was different. China was finally going to send Skulduggery away to tell Valkyrie how he felt. She was planning on waiting longer but she just couldn't bare torturing herself. She had to let him go.

China looked out of her window and saw the Bentley pull over at exactly 6 o'clock. She snorted. "He's always on time," She said to no one but herself. China waited by her open door for Skulduggery. She saw him walking up the stairs but there was something odd about him. He walked slowly and hunched over a little. He seemed... distant.  
"Hello," China said, slightly concerned. Skulduggery's head shot up when he realized she was there.  
"Hello." He pushed past her and scuttled into her home. He flopped onto the sofa and sat back.  
"Don't make yourself too comfortable," China said, in attempt of starting a conversation.  
Skulduggery tilted his head. "And why is that?"  
"Because today is the day. Today you are going to go right out of that door and confess your love to Valkyrie."  
"Oh right."  
"Is everything OK?"  
"hmm? Uh... yeah," he said quietly.  
"Are you, you know, nervous?"  
Skulduggery's head shot up, making China jump. "Me? Nervous? Don't be ridiculous!"  
"Well alright then. Let's go."  
"Sorry?"  
"We're going to her house right now."  
"Now? Aren't we going to stay here and chat?"  
"No. We don't need to. Now come on." China quickly walked out. Skulduggery hesitated before deciding to follow.

Once Skulduggery reached his Bentley he opened the door and got in.  
"Good luck," China whispered.  
Skulduggery didn't reply. Instead he did something unexpected and he got back out and slammed the door shut again.  
"Wha...what the hell are you doing," China said, confused.  
"I can't go," Skulduggery admitted.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I can't do it."  
China was suddenly angry. "You can't do it! I have spend days, no weeks helping you gain enough confidence for this and your just going to tell me you can't do it!"  
Skulduggery just stood still.  
"Are you even listening to me!" China was yelling now, anger flaring through her eyes, her cheeks were puffed. "You know what I've had it with you. I...I have spent all this time helping you and you don't even care!"  
"China! The reason I can't do it is because I love someone else," Skulduggery said, softly. "I thought I loved Valkyrie but that wasn't real love. It is nothing compared to what I am feeling now."  
"Are you being serious!? After all this you now love someone else! Your unbelievable!"  
"China listen."  
"No! you listen! You're never getting help from me again. Do you understand? Now go away before I..."  
Skulduggery activated his facade, grabbed China's head and kissed her.  
"Before you do what, China? Punish me for loving you? Now I hardly think that's fair."  
"You love me?" China's heart was beating so loudly she was scared he'd hear it.  
"Yes. China, I love you."  
"Well you in luck because I love you too, Skulduggery."  
China then wrapped her arms around Skulduggery's neck and kissed him. He held her by the waist and kissed her back. Then Skulduggery pulled away and looked around.  
"Do you want to go back into the apartment?" He asked.  
"Well your the detective. You figure it out," she replied with a grin on her face.  
Skulduggery tilted his head for a moment, clearly amused by her response. Then he grabbed her hand and lead China inside.

* * *

 _ **THE END. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'M NOT TOO SURE HOW THIS TURNED OUT BECAUSE I'M TERRIBLE AT ROMANCE STUFF. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU :)**_


End file.
